


1 AM Skype Call

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel to 4 AM Phone Call, Skype Call, wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the moment with John calling him at 4 AM, he wanted to get back at his bucktoothed boyfriend by skyping with him late at night/ early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 AM Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 4 AM Phone Call  
> You don't really have to read that to understand this one though.
> 
> Yes I know of the time zone incorrectness. I'll fix it one day.

Getting through the rest of the day at school had been pretty much hell for the tired Strider. Having had a certain blue-eyed, bucktoothed boyfriend calling at 4 AM wasn’t the greatest thing in the morning. Plus, said boyfriend kept texting him all day just when he was about to fall asleep in class. To say he was exhausted and cranky was an understatement at this point in time. But the moment school was over, he flash-stepped the hell out of that hell-hole as fast as he possibly could to get to his apartment. Once he was back home, he instantly crashed on his bed in exhaustion. He really irritated with John at this point. Hell, he was pretty ticked off with that boy. But…he couldn’t be truly mad at him. Not with all the cute “I’m sorry”’s from him. His lips twitched just slightly but he quickly stopped a smile from forming and grabbed his laptop, pulling it up onto his stomach as he rested his head against the pile of pillows against the wall on his bed. A yawn left him loudly as he logged onto Pesterchum. Sure enough, his favorite person was online. It wasn’t even two seconds with him being online that John had messaged him.

EB: Dave! 

EB: I’m sorry :( I really am… 

TG:don’t sweat it bro. i’m not mad. really. im not. 

EB: But you’re grumpy :/ 

TG: how the hell can you tell 

EB: …. 

EB: With the way you’re typing. 

EB: aww crap I gtg. Dad wants me to go to town with him :/ I’ll be back later. We still Skyping later? 

TG: yeah man we are. don’t worry. don’t forget this time though so I’m not sitting up all night AGAIN waiting for you 

EB: Goddammit Dave why do you have to bring that up all the time?! I said I was sorry  

TG:yeah yeah. now leave. imma nap. ttyl 

EB: Kay! 

\--ecoBiologist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead— 

Dave groaned and rolled onto his side, setting his laptop next to him on his spacious bed as he closed his eyes, removing his sunglasses to set them on the nightstand next to him. It didn’t take long before he was out cold. He didn’t wake up again until it was almost 10 PM for him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he shot upright, instantly regretting that decision with a frustrated groan and quickly shook his mouse to wake up his computer, staring at the screen. “Shit.” He groaned, reading the messages from John telling him he was back and that they could Skype now. Reading all them, he felt guilt well up as he noticed that John got increasingly sad with each message. Quickly doing a count in his head as he knew John was ahead of him by 3 hours, it had to be nearly 1 AM there for the other boy. Rubbing his face in anger at himself, Dave flicked on Skype only to be shocked that John still had his set as online. Maybe the other had just forgotten to turn off his laptop or something. Hovering over the “Video Call” option, Dave pondered the question of should he actually do it and actually see if John’s awake or not. “Fuck it.” He grumbled and hit the button. The annoying sound of the call started up and to his amazement, John actually answered the call. 

“Dave.” Came the tinny voice of his boyfriend over his shitty computer speakers. 

“Yo.” 

“You do realize that it’s 1 AM here for me right?” John asked, his eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde-whether from anger or from being tired, Dave couldn’t tell but he had a feeling that John was annoyed at him. “Also, you’re an asshole for missing the time we agreed on.” 

Dave groaned, running a hand through his hair and gave the other the iconic Strider smirk. “Aw c’mon babe. Don’t be too mad. It’s happened in the past with us with the timezone shit.” 

“Yeah. So.” 

_Shit, he’s pissed._ Dave thought sadly but continued smirking at the blue-eyed boy. “Soooo….We’re connected now so it’s all cool, dude. Anyway let’s pick a-“ 

“Dave. It’s 1 AM.” 

“-movie…Okay so no movie then.” Dave shrugged, smiling at him slightly. “What about…just talking?” 

“Dave. I’m tired. I have school tomorrow. An-” 

“Didn’t stop you from calling me this morning at 4 AM. It’s only 1. You’ll have plenty of time to sleep, dude. C’mon. We haven’t Skyped in like…a week or so.” Dave whined, pouting slightly at John. He knew the pout would get him. And sure enough, he heard the defeated sigh from the other before a smile appeared on John’s face. 

“I’m sorry about that. I really am dude. We’ll talk for a little bit okay. Then I’m going to bed.” John said while fighting back a yawn. 

They ended up talking for almost two hours before John’s eyes started sliding shut from exhaustion. Dave noticed but didn’t say anything and merely kept talking about his raps and shit his bro had done that week. He only stopped talking when he noticed that John was starting to snore quietly. Smirking slightly, Dave nestled against his blankets and pillows. Pulling a blanket up over his shoulders, he situated his laptop so that he could still see John as he watched the other sleep soundly. He put an arm behind his head and just watched his boyfriend sleep and snore, making sure his computer screen didn’t turn off as he laid there. After a while of just watching him though, his eyes started to droop shut as well and he yawned loudly. Glancing at the screen, he jumped and swore softly as he noticed John was looking at him. “Dammit Egderp.” 

“Dun call me that…” John mumbled, his voice thick from sleep. “Go to sleep.” He added quietly as he removed his glasses and set them on his nightstand before looking at the screen again. 

Like usual, Dave’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at those impossibly blue eyes and he just stared at him for a few moments before he noticed he was getting a weird look from the blue eyes. A smirk formed on his lips. “What?” 

“You’re staring…” 

“I’m not allowed to look at art?” 

“Art?” 

“Yeah dude. You’re a perfect piece of artwork. Sculpted beauty. Adonis himself.” Dave rambled, smirk widening as John’s face lit up with a dark blush. There was a grumble from John’s side and Dave tilted his head slightly, the smirk ever present. “What was that? Couldn’t hear ya.” 

“I said shut up and go to sleep.” John said, a pout on his lips. “Seriously though. Go to sleep. It’s almost 4 AM for me.” His eyes started slipping shut again only for him to pry them open. 

“Alright alright.” Dave drawled out with a chuckle, another yawn leaving him. “Let yer eyes close.” He mumbled, his accent slipping through. He heard a tired giggle and his face lit up slightly. “Sh-shut up!” 

“Nope.” John said through a yawn, rubbing his eyes before he touched his computer screen slightly. “Night, Dave.” 

Dave swallowed thickly, his face burning slightly before he relaxed against his bed again and touched his screen as well. “Night, John.” He murmured, watching the blue eyes disappear behind heavy lids. “Love ya…” 

“Mm…love you too, Dave.” 

It didn’t take much longer after both boys spoke that they were both out cold, their Skypes still online so that they could see each other if they woke up. It wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!  
> I can only write short fluff apparently ;_;
> 
>  
> 
> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
